1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been increased for display devices for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones and electronic paper. In such display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels that output light of different colors. Various colors are displayed using one pixel switching ON and OFF of display of the sub-pixels. Display characteristics such as resolution and luminance have been improved year after year in such display devices. However, an aperture ratio is reduced as the resolution increases, and the luminance of a backlight needs to be increased to achieve high luminance, which leads to an increase in power consumption of the backlight.
To solve this problem, a technique has been developed for adding a white sub-pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels serving as first to third sub-pixels known in the art. According to this technique, the white sub-pixel enhances the luminance to lower the current value of the backlight and reduce the power consumption.
To reduce the luminance of the backlight, there has been developed a method of analyzing an image to be displayed, reducing the luminance of the backlight based on the luminance and the saturation of the image, and thus reducing power consumption. If the image is determined not to be a high-luminance or high-saturation image as a result of the analysis of input signals of the image, the method reduces the luminance of the backlight. In the case of a low-saturation image close to an achromatic color, for example, reduction in the brightness caused by the reduction in the luminance of the backlight may possibly be more likely to be recognized by an observer, resulting in deterioration in the image.
To address the disadvantage described above, the present invention aims to provide a display device and an electronic apparatus that can prevent deterioration in display quality and reduce power consumption, and a method for driving the display device.